Walking in the Rain
by Mommy Lolita
Summary: COMPLETE! Inuyasha meets Kagome, a girl who looks just like HER. Kagome has a sad past and so does Inuyasha. Find out what happens to them. The summary sucks but just read. KagXInu Someone will die.
1. Walking in the rain

Hey well I doubt this story is any good and I am sorry if it sucks. It is an AU story. If you think I stole this from someone else I didn't. I don't know what to call this story, if you have any ideas please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly.

Chapter 1- Walking in the rain

Most stories start out as once upon a time, but I am very sorry to say that this story doesn't. I could call this story a fairy tale, but it would be a lie. True, this story does have some components of a fairy tale, like it has the young man destined to fall in love with the young maiden. Yet, still it is not a fairy tale because fairy tales have happy endings and this does not.

There once was a young man. He didn't care about a lot of things anymore, but he had a good conscience and would sometimes help people out if they were in serious trouble. He had once known love and would know love again. All he had to do was let go of the painful sorrow that had overcome him. However, overcoming sorrow is not the easiest thing to do. You must realize that it was not your fault; and each person has a different way of figuring that out.

Now, our young man loved the park. He walked through the park everyday, rain or shine. Yet, somehow that day was different. There was this feeling of suspense in the air. This certain young man had been told by his lost love that you have to do something if there was ever a feeling like that, but thinking about his lost love made him be swept up in a cloud of sadness. He walked along oblivious to the big droplets falling on him that we call rain, oblivious to the heavens crying for him. He was oblivious to everything except for the girl who looked so much like her sitting underneath a tree trying not to get soaked, but failing miserably. He soon found himself staring down at her and she staring back at him. Her eyes held the same gentleness that hers had. He slowly took off his coat and put it around her small shoulders, and she silently mouthed, "Thank you."

"Please, miss, follow me. I'll take you to my home." He said kindly. They stood staring at each other for the longest time before she said, " Alright, there is something about you that I trust." He motioned for her to follow, and her only response to know that she had heard him was the nod that she gave him. He offered his hand to her and she gracefully took it. As she stood up he noticed the cuts and bruises all over her body. He decided to ignore them for now and question her later. Right now she needed a good hot shower and some food.

As they walked back to his apartment, most people would say they looked as if they were in a trance. The truth is that they were not in a trance, only lost in their thoughts. As if someone shook the young man, he woke up from his thoughts long enough to ask her, "If you don't mind me asking. What is your name?"

"My name is Kagome. What might your name be?" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry for not saying earlier, forgive me. My name is Inuyasha," he said. As soon as he finished talking, silence swiftly descended upon them. They walked the rest of the way in their own little world. Kagome thinking about her problems and Inuaysha thinking about how much Kagome looked like her. When they finally made it inside his apartment, Inuyasha spoke up and said, "Kagome, you should probably take a shower. Then we can go out for food later if you want."

"Alright, where might your shower be?" Kagome asked.

"Over there," Inuyasha said while pointing to the room to his right.

"I think I might need some dry clothes before I take a shower." Kagome said softly.

"You're right. Hold on, I think I have some clothes that might fit you," Inuyasha said while exiting the room. He hated to let someone else wear her clothes, but it couldn't be helped, besides she would want me to do this. Picking up the clothes she needed, he slowly made his way back to her. Handing the clothes to her, he said, "Here you go. You should go take a shower. After you are done we should talk."

Kagome smiled and mumbled her thanks while walking to the bathroom. Inuyasha sighed and decided to just sit on the couch and wait for her to finish up. He just couldn't get over their similarities in facial features. He didn't know about the personalities though. Kagome seemed as if she was a soft, quiet person, and she had been a spunky, fiery, and full of life. Awhile later Kagome finally came out of the bathroom and sat down beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked curious. True she had her own questions, but some of them would probably be answered before she would ask them. Besides, better to let him go first.

"Why were you out in the rain?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. I just found myself there," she answered truthfully.

"Alright, then where do you live?" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't matter; I can't go back," she said.

"Oh...why?" he said. A look of horror overcame her.

"My family was murdered, and he yelled something at me when I was running from him. He yelled, I'll be watching you. If you contact the police, I'll kill you. Inuyasha, I was just visiting them like every other weekend. You can't contact the police because he will know." After that was said she burst out into tears. She was crying because her family was murdered; she was crying because she felt lost now.

Please review.


	2. Fate

Here is chapter 2 for you. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Fate

Inuyasha couldn't do much to comfort the crying girl by his side. The only thing he could do was say it will be all right. He didn't know anything about this girl except that her family was murdered and that she looked like her. Finally after a few minutes she stopped crying, and looked up to Inuyasha and said, "Thank you."

Inuyasha replied, "It was no trouble. No need to thank me. Would you now like to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Kagome said. Inuyasha got up from the couch and went and got his coat and a jacket for Kagome. After throwing the coat to Kagome he said, "Come on, let's go." Kagome got up and started to follow him. They walked a couple of blocks to a little café called Moonlight Hope. Inuyasha ordered a mocha latte, and Kagome ordered a cappuccino. After getting their drinks they sat down at a table made for two in an empty part of the café.

"Kagome, what do we do now? Do you have any family in the city or somewhere near?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I don't think I have any family nearby," Kagome answered sadly. Inuyasha pondered awhile on what to do. He finally decided to ask her to stay with him. He had no other choice; he couldn't just let her leave with nowhere to go. And she can't go back to her house; the killer might be there or come back.

"Kagome, why don't you stay with me for awhile till things settle down and you get an apartment or something. So, what do you say?" Inuyasha asked hoping she would say yes.

"I guess I will. I don't want to be imposing on you though. So, if you don't want me there just say so. I don't want to be a problem." Kagome said.

"No, no, you won't be a problem trust me." Inuyasha said reassuring her.

"Ok, then, I will stay till I can go someplace else," Kagome replied. Inuyasha figured the bruises and cuts were from her running, and he didn't really want to take the chance of making her upset so he let it go. One thing still puzzled him, why was fate doing this to him! Was it because fate wanted to torture him by reminding him of her death? He decided not to ponder it because he really had no choice in this situation. So, they just sat there for hours enjoying each other's presence and sipping coffee.

The next 6 months went by quickly. They became fast friends, which was rare for Inuyasha for he had few friends or, well, none at all. They learned new things about each other, and they learned when to let things drop. Inuyasha learned that Kagome was only a year younger than he, who was 30. He learned her favorite foods, color, cars, everything. Kagome learned pretty much the same things, but of Inuyasha. Kagome did go into a depression because of the loss of her family, but Inuyasha helped her come out of it and enjoy life again. They couldn't really help becoming close; they did live with each other after all. Kagome got a job working at Inuyasha's office, a secretary, so they could go home together. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to be alone because of the chance the killer was actually watching her.

Things were peaceful till something started annoying Kagome. Kagome could tell something was wrong. Every time Inuyasha looked at her, a look full of sadness flashed across his face for a second. He hid it well, and she saw it less and less. She wanted to know what was wrong; it was driving her insane. So one day when Inuyasha was taking a shower, Kagome went snooping through his room. She didn't have to look far for right on his bedside table was a picture of her. No, it was not a picture of her; it was someone else. It was someone who looked like her. She was with Inuyasha in front of a gigantic tree. They were laughing, and seemed like they were deeply in love with each other. Kagome felt a pang in her heart, yet she did not know why. Kagome still wanted to know who this person was, but decided to just leave it be. A week later the girl that had Inuyasha's heart was still haunting her. She just had to ask Inuyasha before it actually did drive her to madness.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked one day after work.

"Sure, what about?" Inuyasha asked.

"How about we sit down on the couch first." Kagome said politely.

"Ok," Inuyasha replied, curious about what she wanted to talk about.

"Inuyasha, please be quiet till I finish." Kagome asked nicely.

"OK," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly released it. She started her speech, "Inuyasha, I have noticed that whenever you look at me, sadness flashes across your face. It has been getting less and less, but it bugged me for awhile and I tried to ignore it. It got the best of me and I went...snooping in your room. I saw beside your bedside table a picture." Inuyasha felt fear and anticipation. He had never talked about what happened, and it seemed that he would finally talk about it.

Please Review and I know that this story seems to go by really fast and im sorry for that.


	3. His Past

Hey here is chap.3. Sorry if my story sucks or if it is going to fast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3-His Past

"The picture was of you and a girl who looked very, very much like me. I think I remind you of her, but I want to know if you are only keeping me around because I look like her. That is not all though. I want to know what happened to her. I want to know your story with her. If you don't tell me I don't think I could bear living here with you anymore. I am afraid it might drive me over the edge as it has almost done so for the past week. Please tell me." Kagome said slowly, finishing her speech that had started off quivering and ended with overpowering confidence.

"I am sorry that it has almost driven you over the edge. For that I am truly sorry. And I am certainly not keeping you around as you say. You! have chosen to reside here with me. I have let you, not because you look like her or even remind me of her. I have let you stay here because you are a joy to have around," Inuyasha said with gentle ferocity. Kagome had just sat there listening, she seemed frozen in her place, and she felt like it. "He didn't keep me around because I look like her," was repeated in her mind. She was so happy for that, that she lunged at him and kept him in a hug till he said something, "As for your other question about that girl and me." Inuyasha paused a moment before continuing.

"As for her; I will tell you. It might do me some good to let it off my chest, and you have a right to know, I guess. Her name was Kikyou; I had a nickname for her, it was Birdie. She was my age, her birthday was a couple days after mine actually. We met at that coffee shop I took you to the first time I met you. We decided to meet again at the coffee shop, and we did so many times. We went other places of course, but none more significant than that coffee shop. We fell in love even though we wouldn't admit our feelings to each other till it was to late. I had planned to propose at the coffee shop. I thought it might be romantic. I rented out the place and they of course understood. They actually let me rent it for free so I guess I couldn't call it renting. We were long time customers and they knew that. Besides, it was after hours, and they trusted us," Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I told her to meet me at the coffee shop at 8 o'clock. She had no clue what I had planned. She just thought we were going to the movies. She was about a block away, and I could see her. She smiled at me and I smiled at her, and suddenly," Inuyasha choked out a sob, but held the rest back and started again, "Suddenly, someone jumped out and demanded her money. She said, "No, you don't deserve it. You shouldn't attack people. You know, that sounds just like her. Always trying to teach people a lesson even if it was a bad time. She should have just given him the money. Well, the attacker flashed his gun and said once more give me your money. She refused again, and he pointed the gun at her head. I had been turned around peeping inside the building to make sure it was perfect. I had turned around right when she screamed for help. Right after the scream, the gunshot came. He had not shot her in the head, at least, he had shot her in the stomach, but she was bleeding pretty rapidly and would not have lived even if I had called an ambulance right away. I ran to her and I held her in my arms for the last time. A single tear ran down her face and she said; my only regret is that I did not tell you sooner that I love you. And that I can't spend more time with you. This will be the last time I talk to you for I am dying! I lifted her up and brought her to the café. She was at least happy that she could die in the place where we first met, but I never got to tell her that I loved her. She died before I got the chance. I am pretty sure she knew I loved her," Inuyasha paused for a second trying to regain his composure.

He finally started speaking again, "Her last words were I love you and be happy for me. I cried for what seemed like hours. I finally got myself together, and I called the police and they searched for her killer. The killer was never found. He had gotten away with murder." His words were laced with venom. You could tell he loathed the killer, and nothing would ever change that.

"That would be our story as you put it." Inuyasha spoke his words no longer filled with hate or sadness, but Kagome was filled with sadness for him.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome, please do not take pity on me. I got over that part of my life. I still feel regret for not doing anything, but do not pity me. I have more dignity than to be pitied."

"Inuyasha, I do not pity you; I just feel overwhelming remorse for you. I am so sorry, Inuyasha. You don't have to feel regret for not doing anything. There was nothing to be done. You couldn't have saved her without giving your life up in the process. From what you say, it seemed like she was happy just being with you for the last minutes of her life." Kagome said.

"I cannot accept that. I should have done something more. I would have gladly given my life for hers," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry," was all she could think of to say. She scooted closer to Inuyasha and enveloped him in a hug. She felt safe like that. They didn't move or talk, for they were afraid if they did they would break something. After awhile Inuyasha said, "Please excuse me, I think I will go to sleep now."

"Alright, Inuysaha, alright," Kagome said quietly. Kagome swiftly got up and went to his room. Kagome soon did the same and went to bed. Inuyasha did lie awake for awhile thinking about Kikyou and Kagome, for he found himself in love with Kagome. Yet, he felt like he was betraying Kikyou, even though he knew she would want him to be happy.

Please Review and I do accept flames and tips for making my story better.


	4. Love

Hey, here is chapter 4. Please Review.

Walking in the Rain

Chapter. 4: Love

The next day was a little awkward and partially filled with sadness. They rarely talked that day till Inuyasha said, "Kagome, if things are going to be awkward like this, then I regret ever telling you."

"Inuyasha! I am so happy you told me. It means you trust me. I am sorry we haven't talked today; I just thought you wanted to be left alone with your thoughts," Kagome said and started to laugh.

Inuyasha started laughing along with her. They laughed like they just played the best prank in the history of the world. "I'm sorry I gave you that impression. Since that is now behind us, would you like to get some food, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kagome replied.

They walked to the café, Moonlight Hope. They got some coffee and walked to the park. They went straight to the tree where they first met. Kagome started to speak, but Inuyasha cut her off by saying, "You know, Kagome, it has been six months since we met."

"I know," Kagome replied quietly, "It has been a very lovely 6 months. I am really in your debt. Your kindness has been very helpful to me. You helped me get over the loss of my family."

"It was nothing, really." Inuyasha said with a slight tint of red on his cheeks. Silence descended upon them like it did when they took walks, but it was no longer an awkward silence as it had been 6 months ago. It was now a friendly and even loving silence. Just being there with each other was enough for them. They walked home like that. Another happy 6 months went by. They forgot about the murderer; he no longer seemed like a threat. They were happy together until one day Kagome started thinking about moving out. She wanted to talk to Kagome, but she didn't know how he would react. Would he be happy, or would he be sad, maybe both? She had to talk to him soon because she loved him, and it didn't seem like he loved her. She couldn't stand being around with him without feeling like she was going to cry.

So one day she decided to tell him. She asked him for coffee; they walked to the tree where they first met, and they sat down. It was silent for a couple minutes before Kagome finally gathered up enough courage to tell him. "Inuyasha, I want to move out," Kagome said, and she could see the shocked expression fall upon him. Once he recovered, "OK," was all he could say. Inuyasha loved Kagome, and he thought she didn't love him. That he didn't even have a chance. It hurt him every time he thought of her being with someone else. Of course, Kagome was shocked he didn't put up a fight, and also sad. She thought that if he put up a fight that he might love her. It seemed in her mind that he didn't, and this proved it. Each one, Inuyasha and Kagome, felt hurt by one another. They were too sad and too cowardly to admit their feelings.

Kagome found an apartment, and Inuyasha did not like it. Inuyasha helped Kagome move out, and Inuyasha's apartment felt empty again. Inuyasha felt empty again. Kagome was the same way; she felt alone and unsafe in her apartment, and she felt empty. Yes, they did see each other, but it wasn't the same. They didn't see each other, as much, and it was becoming less and less which was to fast for each other's likeness. It couldn't be helped except if they admitted their feelings for each other.

Inuyasha, not wanting to lose another love because he was to scared to admit it, decided to tell her. Even if she said no he would be happy that he at least gave it his all before he gave up…on love. They once again, like they usually had done in the past, went and got coffee. They went for a walk in the park and ended up underneath the tree that they called the hope tree.

Kagome got a hopeful look on her face.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha said hopeful that she would return his feelings.

"Inuyasha! That makes me so happy! I love you, too!" Kagome said, joyfully. She leapt toward him and hugged him, in what seemed as a never ending hug. It finally ended, and you would think this would be the end of their story and they would live happily ever after. It would not be so, for as I told you, their story has a tragic ending. It seemed for them that good things happen after bad things, and it would only seem that something bad would come after good things. Something terrible did happen. They were walking home one night, and someone appeared. He seemed to recognize Kagome, but they were confused until the mysterious guy said something.

"Hello, Kagome, have you missed me? You thought I went away, didn't you? I guess you were wrong, but I never got to tell you something. I loved killing your family," the killer said, laughing as fear came over both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Y…You killed my family. What, have you come back for me now." Kagome said daringly.

"You are quite right my dear. I have come back for you. It is your time to die," the killer said while pulling out a gun and pointing it at her. A look of shear horror overcame Raine. She feared for her life because she couldn't think of not living with Inuyasha.

"You will not harm her," Inuyasha said forcefully, stepping in front of Kagome.

"How courageous. Kagome you got yourself a prince to protect you. Well, it won't help you. You will die tonight," the killer said confidently.

"No, she will not," Inuyasha once again said forcefully. The killer had his finger on the trigger, and Kagome feared for Inuyasha's life. Kagome quickly shoved Inuyasha out of the way just in time for the bullet to miss him and hit Kagome in the stomach. Inuyasha looked horrified and angry beyond words. The killer dropped the gun and started walking away, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome. Inuyasha was too angry to be thinking clearly, and he picked up the gun. He pointed it at the killer's retreating head, and fired one bullet. It didn't miss, it went straight into the killer's head, and he died a quick death.

Inuyasha went to Kagome and held her head in his lap. He questioned why this happened to him again, he didn't deserve this. He was a good person, and she was a good person. He could tell Kagome was going to die soon, and she was going to die the same way as Kikyou, how ironic. He had to tell her how deeply he felt for her before she left him.

"Kagome," he said looking down at her with tears streaming down the side of his face, "Kagome, I love you more than the sun itself. I love you more than the moon, the stars, and the universe. More than anything that could ever be offered or even is dreamt of. Kagome, I love you so much; please don't leave me; don't leave me alone," Inuyasha begged.

"I am sorry. I think I do have to leave you. I want to say, you know I love you, too. I love you so much more than you could know. I am just glad I could be with you for my last moments of life," Kagome chocked out. Those were her last words that day; her last words ever. It started to rain and Inuyasha looked up to the sky and screamed, "WHY! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" He broke down and started to sob uncontrollably. He picked up her body and left her on the doorstep of a nearby house. He knew the police would want to arrest him so he left in silence.

Ok well what do you think? And the evil guy can be Naraku or any guy you want.


	5. Living for you

Ok here is the epilogue. Yes, I know the story and the chapter is short, but all of my chapters are like that, and probably most of my stories will be too.

Walking in the Rain

Chapter 5: I am living for you

He ran away, and lived in a little cottage in the middle of a forest a couple of hours away. He lived there for half of a year, and little by little he was driven mad by haunting memories. When he first came to the cottage he hadn't realized he still had the gun in his hand. When he discovered it, he put it away in a desk that in the cottage. He forgot about it for awhile, and then he went mad with grief. It was the grief…that drove him to it. One day he couldn't take it anymore. Everything was so unfair to him; he never did anything to deserve this. So, he went to his desk and pulled out the black gun that had murdered his second love, Kagome. He pointed it at his head, and he took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. He died that day, but he really died when Kagome left the earth. Inuyasha lived an unfair life, and it drove him over the edge. He died all alone in the forest. Now the police gave him a rightful burial. They needed to question him, so they looked for him for 6 months. They found him a week after he was shot.

Inuyasha had overcome sorrow to be with Kagome, but his death was caused by sorrow. As it turns out Kagome lived. The woman that found Kagome on her doorstep called an ambulance, and by some miracle Kagome lived. Inuyasha was wrong; she did not die in his lap that day. Kagome paid the police to search for Inuyasha. When they found him and told her that he had killed himself, she went into despair. Then she remembered some words that Inuyasha had told her once. If something ever bad happens to me I want you to go on living without me and be happy. If I die, live for me. That is exactly what she did. Kagome found a new love, but he would never take the place of Inuyasha in her heart. Before she got married, before she walked down the aisle she said, "I am doing what you told me, Inuyasha. I am living for you, and I have found a new love. Now I have to say good-bye to you. So good-bye Inuyasha, I love you."

Ok that is the end. Tell me if you liked it.


End file.
